threekingdomswikiaorg-20200215-history
Zhang Jue 張角
Zhang Jiao (or Zhang Jue) was the founder of 'The Way of Great Peace' and head of the Yellow Turbans that rebelled against the Han in 184 A.D. He had two younger brothers; Zhang Bao and Zhang Liang. For the campaign, he titled himself 'Lord of Heaven'. Biography Zhang Jiao was a man from Julu commandery in Ji province. In the early years of his youth he became a follower of the Huang Lao philosophy, with his two younger brothers Zhang Bao and Zhang Liang. Sometime later, between 168 A.D. and 172 A.D. the three brothers went to places that had been struck by natural disasters, to spread their philosophy and say that in the year jiazi, (184 A.D.), the azure sky would become yellow and that under this new heaven the rule of Han would end and a new era of government begin. The Chinese characters for jiazi (甲子) became symbol of the coming change.Generals of the South, chapters on Sun Jian, page 85. Zhang Jiao had also been worshipping the Yellow Emperor and Laozi for some time before 183 A.D.''To Establish Peace, page 12 of the chapters about 181-188. The Way of Great Peace In, or no more than 4 years before 178 A.D., Zhang Jiao founded a doctrine named the "Way of Great Peace". He named himself its "Great Virtuous Teacher" (大賢良師) and his brothers were named "Great Doctors" or "Great Healers" (大醫). For some time, Zhang Jiao had been studying a book called the 'Taiping Jing' and he used this book to form all rules, visions, slogans and early activities for his doctrine. The Zhang brothers also based their religions and politics on belief in an apocalyptic change in the order of the world and they were also strongly influenced by the theories of the Five Powers.Generals of the South, chapters on Sun Jian, page 83. To 'heal' people Zhang Jiao used Taoism methods. He used charmed water to treat illness, and he made those who were sick kneel down and confess their faults. Sometimes they got better, and then people worshipped him, believed he had divine powers and spread the word. Zhang Jiao was also said to be good with medicine. Through their doctrine, which was often visited by peasants and former military settlers suffering from the Han's corrupt rule and natural distasters, the Zhang brothers saw the harshness of the country.HHS 71/61, 2299 (1a-b), the Biography of Huangfu Song. SGZ 46/Wu 1, 1094, the Biography of Sun Jian. Followers During 183 A.D. Zhang Jiao sent out disciples to travel in every part of the empire and convert the people of the eight provinces Qing, Xu, You, Ji, Jing, Yang and Yu to his doctrines. The people were encouraged in their recruitment by local political discontent, and by droughts and plague among the people. Some people sold up all their property and left their homes to follow him. Tens of thousands of followers died of illness or starvation before they even reached him. A total of over 200.000 pilgrims joined the Zhang Jiao and he divided them over thirtysix Divisions, some small and others large. Capable followers, such as Bo Cai and Zhang Mancheng, or ones with contacts, such as Ma Yuanyi, were made Division leaders. The War Begins The Yellow Turbans were concentrated in three areas. The group led by Zhang Jiao and his brothers gained their support from the region just north of the Yellow River, near Zhang Jiao's home territory of Julu and his base in Wei commandery. A second major rising took place in You province; the Guangyang and Zhuo commanderies. The third centre of rebellion was in the three commanderies of Yingchuan, Runan and Nanyang. This third force was planned to co-operate with Ma Yuanyi's force in Luoyang. Zhang Jiao planned that his followers should rise together throughout the empire, but in the spring of 184 A.D. one of Zhang Jiao's disciples, Tang Zhou, sent a message to the court informing them about Zhang Jiao's plans. Ma Yuanyi and the rebel symathisers In Luoyang were arrested or executed and the revolt had to begin ahead of time. In the second month Zhang Jiao named himself as Lord of Heaven, his younger brother Zhang Bao was named Lord of Earth and the youngest brother Zhang Liang was named Lord of Man and they launched their attack against the Han.Various dates are given for the launch of the attack. Usually at the end of the second month, or start of the third. Zhang Jiao's men had various early successes against Han generals such as Zhu Jun and Huangfu Song, however after a couple of month, about half-way through the rebellion, the tides seem to have changed in the Han's favour. Several of Zhang Jiao's officers had either been defeated or killed. Zhang Jiao himself had suffered multiple losses against Lu Zhi and had lost over 10.000 men to him. Zhang Jiao fled to take refuge in Guangzong.HHS 71/61, 2301 (2b), the Biography of Huangfu Song Lu Zhi was preparing himself for the final attack, however Zuo Feng had told the Emperor that "It would be easy to destroy the rebels in Guangzong, but General Lu Zhi allows his army to rest behind strong defences. He does no more than hope that some punishment from Heaven will befall the rebels." After hearing this the Emperor had Lu Zhi summoned back to the palace and sentenced to death commuted by one degree. Dong Zhuo was sent to replace Lu Zhi. Zhang Jiao sallied from the city of Guangzong and broke Dong Zhuo's army. Zhang Jiao then chased Dong Zhuo to the city of Quyang, where he captured the city from the Han forces. Dong Zhuo managed to get away, but was condemned for his failure. Huangfu Song replaced him. Death In the tenth month Zhang Liang was defeated and beheaded by Huangfu Song. Sometime before this, Zhang Jiao had passed away, he had ironically died of an illness. His coffin was broken open, his corpse defiled and his head cut off and send to the capital. In the eleventh month Huangfu Song attacked and killed the last remaining Zhang brother; Zhang Bao.The date of this battle is given by the annals in HHS 8, 350. Xiaquyang appears to have been the headquarters of the Zhang brothers. Family *'Possible Grandfather' **Zhang Daoling *'Brothers' **Zhang Bao **Zhang Liang Image Gallery Zhang Jiao and Follower.jpg| Japanese Artwork Zhang Jiao - DW6.jpg|'Dynasty Warriors 6' Artwork Zhang Jiao - DW5.jpg|'Dynasty Warriors 5' Artwork Zhang Jiao.jpg|'RTKXI' Portrait Notes *It is said that Zhang Jiao is the grandson of Zhang Daoling, the founder of the Tianshi Dao (Way of the Celestial Masters). *''Huangjin'' is commonly rendered as Yellow Turban, but Zhang Jiao's follower headgear was much more often than notsomething else than a turban, probably a band of coloured cloth worn as a bandana. *In Dr. Rafe's latest book, A Biographical Dictionary of the Later Han to the Three Kingdoms, Zhang Jiao is said to have died after Lu Zhi's first attack. Rafe goes on to say Zhang Liang was actually the one to defeat Dong Zhuo. Rafe listed no sources for this theory. Fact vs. Fiction Historically... *...Zhang Jiao died in 184 A.D. and not in 188 A.D. as some fictitious sources suggest. *...Zhang Jiao was not a former Han official and didn't flee into the mountains to study herbs. *...Zhang Jiao obviously was no sorcerer and could not control lighting. Sources Category:Yellow Turbans